Peacock
by geshagurl
Summary: Superboy gets an unexpected surprise from the gang and my OC. For those of you who read this on my story, i decided to post it so people who arent reading my story can read.


Superboy walked into the training room, frowning, he'd been looking for Sable, but couldn't find her, or anyone for that matter, anywhere. "Hello?" A giggle made him swivel his head, glaring, "This isn't funny."  
>He jumped as a song started playing. Robin poked his head out from behind the screen and started singing to it, "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock, your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock, your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock!"<br>Superboy's jaw dropped, "Wha-?"  
>Sable walked out, grinning ear to ear, "Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee. Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee. I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating. Come on baby let me see. What you're hiding underneath."<br>He blinked, turning quickly as Wally flashed by, "Words up your sleeve. Such a tease. Wanna see the show. In 3D, a movie. Heard it's beautiful. Be the judge. And my girls gonna take a vote."  
>Artemis and M'gann popped up next to Sable, and all three sang, "Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath. I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turnin, body shockin<br>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin<br>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)"  
>Sable stepped forward, "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?"<br>Artemis crossed her arms, "Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch."  
>M'gann blushed, but put her hands on her hips, "I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off."<br>Then they all stepped forward, "Come on baby let me see, what your hiding underneath!"  
>Superboy backed away, horror etched on his face, when Kaldur stepped out, "Not you too!"<br>He just smiled, "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see, whatchu hidin' underneath."  
>Robin jumped onto Superboy's back, "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock. I wanna see ya-"<br>Superboy shook Robin off, then glared when Sable stepped forward, smiling innocently, "Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk. Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss. Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot."  
>Superboy tried to turn and run, but was immediately stopped by Wally and Artemis, "Come on baby let me see. What you're hiding underneath."<br>M'gann grabbed Sable, and they both sung, "I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh) I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin. (Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)."  
>Superboy looked around quickly, "What is going on!"<br>Wally and Kaldur just jumped in again, "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch. I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see. What you're hiding underneath. Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see. Whatcha hidin' underneath."<br>Robin laughed, "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock."  
>Sable circled around him, making him turn his head to follow her movements, "Oh my god no exaggeration. All this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear. I am so unprepared. You've got the finest architecture. End of the rainbow looking treasure. Such a sight to see. And it's all for me."<br>Everyone joined in, "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch. I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath. Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. I wanna see ya. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock. I wanna see ya-"  
>Sable jumped forward, "Come on baby let me see. Whatchu hidin' underneath!"<br>Superboy growled at them all, anger pouring off him in waves, "You want to see it? Fine!"  
>The gang all gawked as he tore his pants off. Then Sable started giggling.<br>"What?" Superboy asked curiously.  
>She pointed behind Superboy and he turned around.<br>Batman looked at him from the screen, his hidden eyes widening in surprise.  
>Superboy sighed, "Stupid peacocks."<p>

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for how long it's taking me! This has nothing to do with the story itself, just hope this will tide you over until the next chapter is done! I own nothing, except Sable, and do not take credit for the work of Katy Perry or the Young Justice creators.<p> 


End file.
